


and i run to the center of things

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [35]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, I'm not sorry, M/M, Multi, this is the most cutesy thing i've ever written for this verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm never taking either of you anywhere again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i run to the center of things

"I got you something," Bruce says. He hands Jason an envelope, and Jason almost rolls his eyes, thinking it's cash - it's not like Bruce doesn't already buy him anything he wants. Bruce even gave him a credit card a couple of weeks ago - even _Dick_ isn't allowed a credit card.

("He tried to buy an elephant," Bruce told him once.

"So?"

"What the hell are we supposed to do with an elephant, Jason?")

But Jason opens the envelope, and - " _Carmen_?" Jason asks.

"Mm," Bruce says. He settles on the couch next to Jason, lifts Jason's legs into his lap. "I thought we could go for your birthday."

A few months back, when Jason was a little high on the ecstasy Dick slipped into his mouth, Jason told Bruce about the time he snuck into a theater to get away from a dealer that was after him. He meant to just stay for a few minutes, but he ended up watching all of _Swan Lake_ , totally transfixed by the way the dancers moved, the way they seemed to almost float above the stage.

"Oh," Jason says. He stares at the tickets, then looks back up at Bruce. "B," he says. "There's three tickets here."

"Yes," Bruce says. He clears his throat. "Dick wanted to go."

Jason stares at him. "Dick wanted to go to the ballet. Bruce, he can't even sit still for Saturday morning cartoons."

"He'll be good," Bruce promises. "It'll be fine."

 

*

 

It really isn't. Before they even sit down, Dick starts babbling about what kind of theater doesn't even offer popcorn or cotton candy. He disappears for ten minutes before the show starts, then comes back and leans over Bruce to ask Jason what he missed. Jason ignores him, but of course that never _works_ with Dick, so Dick moves to crouch next to Jason on the _floor_.

"Jay," Dick whispers. "Which one is Carmen?"

"Jay," Dick whispers a few minutes later. "Do you want a Junior Mint?"

Jason looks at him out of the corner of his eye, mutters, "Where the fuck did you get Junior Mints?"

"Ran to the convenience store," Dick says, like it's obvious.

" _Dick_."

"What?" Dick whines. "I was _hungry_."

Bruce reaches behind Jason's chair, tugs Dick back toward him by the collar of his shirt. Dick sits back down, but Jason swears he sees Dick throw a couple of Junior Mints into the crowd.

During the intermission, Jason stays in his seat, but Bruce and Dick disappear for all of it. When the curtains rise again, they're still not back.

They're not back twenty minutes after _that_ , either, and Jason almost doesn't care; he's leaning over the balcony, unable to keep his eyes off the stage. It's better than the first time he snuck into that theater, better than anything he's ever _seen_ , except for that time Dick did an entire gymnastics set for him. It's similar, though. Jason could never hope to move his body like this, never -

Bruce and Dick stumble back into their seats, and Jason looks up at them. Dick's coked up to the eyeballs, his mouth all red and his hair a mess like Bruce's hands have been in it. Bruce looks _less_ ruffled, but his tie is crooked, his jacket rumpled, two of the buttons on his shirt undone.

"Jaaay," Dick sing-songs. He takes Bruce's seat, leans his head on Jason's shoulder and murmurs, "What did we miss?" Dick smells like sweat and his fruity shampoo, like Bruce's come and Junior Mints.

"I hate you," Jason mutters. Just Dick being this close gets him hard, and Dick _knows_ it.

"You don't," Dick says. Jason feels Dick's grin on his neck. "I'm really happy you let me tag along."

" _Why_?" Jason asks. "You missed half the performance."

"Yeah," Dick says. He kisses Jason's neck, the spot behind his ear. Jason doesn't shiver for it. "But you look so _pretty_ all dressed up, baby brother."

"Fuck you," Jason says. Dick _licks_ him, and Jason -

"Boys," Bruce says. He grabs Dick by the scruff of his neck, moves him so he's sitting up straight. " _Behave_."

 

*

 

Dick manages to only piss Jason off three more times before the show ends. They stay until everyone else leaves, and then Bruce takes Jason by the hand and leads him backstage to meet the dancers. Jason feels like a kid at a toy store, like Dick on more speed than ever. He gushes at one dancer and then another, blushes when the woman playing Carmen plays with the curls in his hair.

He almost doesn't notice Dick sticking his tongue down Don Jose's throat.

"You're unbelievable," Jason tells him when they leave. Dick's humming one of the songs, swinging his and Jason's arms together as they walk down the street.

"What?" Dick asks. "I always wanted to fuck a dancer."

"Is there anything you _don't_ want to fuck?"

Dick has to actually think about it. "Well," he says. "The clowns at the circus always freaked me out."

Jason snorts. "Whatever," he says. "I'm never taking either of you anywhere again."

"Oh, now," Bruce says. He steps behind Jason, kisses the top of his head. "I'm sure we can change your mind about that."

"Yeah?" Jason asks. He looks up at Bruce, at the five o'clock shadow already starting even though Bruce shaved a few hours before they left, the smirk playing on his lips that has far too much power over him. Bruce's eyes are still a bit dilated from the coke he did with Dick, and Jason's not _jealous_ , exactly, but. "How d'you figure?"

"Well," Bruce says. He moves to Jason's side and takes his other hand, leading him further down the street. "I _thought_ we could get you some ice cream."

Dick claps his hands like an excited child, does a flip in the middle of the sidewalk that terrifies another pedestrian. For _his_ birthday, they set fire to an abandoned house in the country. Dick was only a little disappointed about the abandoned part.

"I think Dick agrees," Bruce says, chuckling. He wraps his arm around Jason and they walk a couple of blocks. Dick cartwheels most of the way, paying no mind to anyone else on the sidewalk who might _not_ be high as a fucking kite.

At the ice cream parlor, Dick about has a fit when their server tells him they're out of rainbow sprinkles, but Bruce convinces him not to set the place on fire by pointing out that they _do_ have gummy worms. Five minutes later, Dick is happily dangling gummy worms over his mouth while his ice cream drips all the way down to his wrist. Jason watches him half in disgust, half in love, until he grabs Dick's arm and licks the ice cream off his skin.

"You ready to forgive me now, Jay?" Dick asks. He takes a bite out of Jay's ice cream - half a scoop each of strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla - and offers him a half-chewed gummy worm in return.

"Maybe," Jason says, "If you promise never to go to the theater again."

"Really?" Dick asks. "There's this one in Arkansas that I really want to -"

Jason takes Dick's ice cream cone and shoves it into his chin, then leans forward to lick it off. "Shut up, Dickie," he says before standing on his tiptoes to kiss him. Dick's mouth is sticky with candy and rocky road ice cream, and when he slips his tongue past Dick's lips he feels Bruce's hand in his hair, tugging at his curls. He pulls back and turns toward Bruce and Bruce leans down and kisses him, presses him back against the window of the ice cream parlor until they're both dripping ice cream on their suits.

"Shall we head home?" Bruce asks. Jason nods, takes Dick's sticky hand in his and leads the way back to the car. Jason gets in first, but Bruce stops Dick before he climbs in next to Jason, murmurs something in his ear.

"What'd he say?" Jason asks. Dick grins at him, but he doesn't get in his seat, just slides down between Jason's legs. "Yeah?" Jason asks, and Dick's grin widens as he pulls Jason's dress pants open and down. He slides Jason's boxers down and mouths at his dick. His mouth is still cold and Jason jumps; Dick chuckles and licks him the way he licked his ice cream, long obscene strokes that make Jason wriggle with impatience.

"Bruce," Dick calls, "should I tell Jason what we were _doing_ while we were in the bathroom?"

"I think I _know_ what you were doing, Dick," Jason says, spreading his legs so Dick can dip his head down and suck on his balls.

"Yeah," Dick giggles, scraping his teeth on Jason's thigh. When he looks up at Jason his eyes are all lit up. "See," he says. "At _first_ we just went in there to get high. And Bruce told me I had to act better, 'cause this was important to you."

Bruce coughs, and Jason looks at him from the rearview mirror. He knows Bruce cares about him, and whatever, but - usually he shows it by shooting someone who tried to stab Jason, or making sure Dick doesn't get anywhere near the stove. (Or, as they learned just a few weeks ago, the microwave.)

"But _then_ ," Dick says. He stabs his tongue into the slit of Jason's dick a couple of times, and Jason whines. "Bruce had to get a little _stern_ with me, y'know? Like when he gets mad at you for smoking in the house."

"It's a disgusting habit," Bruce mutters. "Now stop _teasing_ him, Dick."

Dick shrugs and opens his mouth to take Jason in, but Jason stops Dick with a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me the rest."

Dick licks his lips. "He knocked me right down to my knees," he says. "Said he could _show_ me how to keep my mouth shut, if I wanted. Fucked my mouth so hard - well, you saw."

"Uh-huh," Jason nods. He traces Dicks mouth with his fingers, asks, "And then?"

"Then he stood me up again. Pushed me against the sink and ate me _out_ for - how long were we gone?"

"A," Jason says. "A long time."

"Yeah," Dick says. "Surprised you couldn't hear me over the music. I was yelling so _loud._ "

"I _told_ you to cover your mouth," Bruce scolds, but he's smirking.

"Didn't wanna," Dick says, glancing back at him. "My voice needs to be _free_ , Bruce. Although," Dick adds, turning back to Jason. "We _did_ almost get caught. Someone walked in -"

"Ah, jesus," Jason says. "How -"

"Well, Bruce is still packing," Dick says. "One look at Bruce's gun and whoever it was ducked right back out."

"Fuck," Jason says. He cups Dick's face with both hands, says, "Dickie, please? Suck me like you did Bruce."

Dick shows all of his sharp, white teeth and then he leans forward again and sucks Jason _down_ , all at once like Jason's seen him do with Bruce, until Jason feels his dick hit the back of Dick's throat.

"God," Jason says. Dick hollows his cheeks and holds him there a minute, one hand cupping Jason's balls and then sliding past to rub at his hole. Jason whines, suddenly wanting everything at once, wanting more when he looks in the mirror and sees Bruce watching them.

"Now Dick," Bruce says. "You _know_ that isn't how you sucked _me_."

Dick flips him off, and Jason gasps when Dick starts to _move_ , so fast Jason swears he gets whiplash from it. He tries to match Dick's rhythm, tries to fuck Dick's face as hard as Dick is letting himself _be_ fucked, but there's just no keeping up with Dick. The next few minutes are nothing but the sloppy, sucking sounds from Dick's mouth, nothing but Jason's quiet groans and choked-off whimpers, nothing but Bruce _sighing_ when Dick pulls off just in time to get a cheek full of Jason's come.

"God, you're a mess," Jason laughs. He tugs Dick up, but before he can lick Dick clean Dick licks _him_ from his cheek back to his ear and then murmurs, "Happy birthday, little Jaybird."

Jason blushes and cleans him up, and then looks up at Bruce. His eyes are on the road, but Jason knows that he only just looked away. Jason knows -

Jason kisses Dick, then nudges aside and gets out of his seat, gets in front next to Bruce.

"Hi," Jason says.

Bruce raises his eyebrows. "Hello."

"Dickie gave me something to give to you."

Bruce's hands clench on the steering wheel. "You're regifting?"

"Oh, yeah," Jason says. He leans forward and unzips Bruce's fly. "Absolutely."

 

*

 

"Well," Bruce says later. They're laying on his bed, Dick passed out and drooling between them. Bruce reaches over for Jason, runs his fingers through Jason's hair. "Did you have a good birthday?"

Jason leans into Bruce's touch. Really, he doesn't have to think about it. Before he met Bruce, he hadn't celebrated a birthday in years, not since before his mom got sick, and even then there were the times she forgot, and she almost always had to work.

Bruce tugs a little at his hair, like he can feel Jason thinking too hard. He knows Bruce had some tragic shit in his life, but they don't talk about _that_ , either - not when there's people to kill, drugs to snort, crazy surrogate brothers to chase around the mansion.

"Y'know," Jason says. He crawls over Dick so he can get back in Bruce's lap. "It wasn't too bad."

It's not _thank you_ , but he's pretty sure Bruce knows what he means.


End file.
